Jesters Lament
by Filletmyingyawn492
Summary: Journies in life are full of hardships and confusion. Going through it alone, for the first decade of your life only seems to make things a struggle to live. (TruTen [eventually]) second chances are gifts to be taken with great generosity. (Mention Jubileus cause the site doesn't have the name listed.)


She watches Marron think hard on her next move. She doesn't rush her in hopes that she can get ahead of the game, to learn more from both victory and defeat. Marron pushes her fingers on her cheeks, unsure of what to do. Unbeknownst to the little girls plans, 18 watches the bara lollipop guild over on the poop deck arguing about what tournaments they want to hold next.

This cruise was going to be an extremely long one, and she was sure as hell it wasn't going to be boring. All those men ever think about is fighting, not even thinking about their family or children. Save for Beerus. He couldn't care less about what happened to them, just so long as he gets his naps and buffet of food, he was satisfied. From time to time he'll accept little offerings or compliments, but he always did from the children.

Piccolo is busy meditating on the tip of the boat, getting ready to zip out of there for peace and quiet. Who could blame him, everyone's loud, and to hatch a scheme for world domination wasn't going to plan itself. As far as he was concerned, there just wasn't a god form Namekian.

Who was he kidding. The only god side of a Namekian was that of Parunga in the Dragonballs and there was no guarantee to even be wished to be one. Just from looking at Beerus, maybe it wasn't a good idea to begin with. Becoming a god meant having otherworldly responsibilities, especially if it meant controlling something specific.

 ***BELCH, BELCH, BELCHHHHHHHH***

"Jesus to god Kakarot, have you no shame or manners!?" Vegeta screams at his saiyan rival.

And there was an exception to others. Piccolo places a hand to his face from sheer astonishment and embarrassment, he wasn't even with them that close and he wanted to pummel Goku into the ground. Or at least whatever the floorboards were made of, maybe he could give it a shot.

"Do humans do things like that as often?" Beerus questions to Whis. Aside from looking at his staff of whimsy to look up the answers, the information from the wives of the crew gave him better insight. He shook his head, watching the amazing cat crunch everything from turkey to pork, some salad and downing a huge bottle of barbecue sauce.

Just how many animals did Bulma have to hunt to get these feasts to feed such muscleheads? She remembers it was all thanks to 17. He doesn't kill living things for a rush, although poachers are another thing. On the other hand, necessary meat wasn't always a bad thing either. He made it all as a gift to the cruise.

They'd been out at sea for about 3 days now, nothing out of the ordinary.

The fiasco of getting to fight a super saiyan god cleared after… last Master Roshi checked, it took about a day or so. No one kept watches nowadays amongst the family. All they could do was watch and see how things turned out. Luckily there no horrible casualties this time.

"Mommy, I think I got it now!" Marron shouts. 18 looks down to see what she's come up with. Both were only down about 8 pieces each.

She takes one of her black disks and conquers 3 of 18's red pieces all in a single blow. A smirk breaks out, happy her daughter was using her brain unlike most people. Much to her surprise (a façade if you will, but it was half and half) Marron wasn't done there.

"King!-… No wait, Queen me!" She says, earning a piece back from her mom. She laughs triumphantly, retracing her steps over to the other untouched pieces. 3 more were taken from the battlefield, leaving almost nothing. Just like before, the final pieces were removed from the board, earning her a victory she rightfully deserved.

"Ha-ha! I win! Thank you for teaching me mommy!" 18 chortles, patting and rubbing her daughter's hair.

Marron hops out of her seat to go find Goten and Trunks to play with. She knew the rule, if the boys wanted to play rough, she'd explain to them the consequences of tax evasion… or blackmail whichever Krillin told her to do first.

Chi-Chi strides on over to where 18 was, getting shade from the uncomfortable sun. "They grow up quickly, don't they 18?" She nods, trying to think of what her little girl is going to end up being.

"You ever thought about putting her in a school?" She takes out a Sakura themed fan from her dress pocket, waving it in her face, small tendrils of hair dancing along with the sea breeze.

She puts her eyes up into the skies. That never crossed her mind to begin with. She and Krillin had ample money to buy clothes and sometimes food for themselves, just the necessities. As far as she was concerned, she did want Marron to have an education but pushing the girl to do things just wasn't in 18's nature.

"I can home school her myself. You do it with your kids, right?" She wasn't making any forms of comparison, all she means is if Chi-Chi can do it then why not her? Their conversation led on about how to even go about starting Marron's education plans and what she wanted to do most in her life, apart from fighting that is.

Majin Buu, Purin and Oolong are playing a game of bubble blowing, trying to see who could blow the biggest bubble imaginable. After a 3 second countdown, all blew as slowly and rhythmically as possible, careful not to faint.

Purin was in the lead, orb growing from a marble to an ongoing orange. Oolong was about to sabotage by popping it with a sewing needle, until Buu flicked it to the ocean with his pinky. He began his own bubble, only to have it grow like a snail. The large bubblegum friend knew it was a cinch, seeing as he could blow winds of his own to hundreds of miles per hour.

The bubble wand was in the shape of a burning sun, and ever so gently did Buu gave a breath. However, as he loved to play with his opponents his head hovers off and flies into the orb, continuing to blow as much air as possible. The holes on his head did it for him however as he giggled at the other two.

The flying cat and pig were horrified by the headless Majin, seeing the bubble detach itself from the wands exterior making his head float away and his body root for it to fly as far away as possible.

"Buu thinks he's winner of the game! Thank you for playing with me!" He pats their backs softly, to not accidentally expose their skeletons to the ship and cause horror amongst everyone. At least for Beerus, pig was still on the menu for him anytime.

"I'm light and strong, even when I know it's not a dream~!" Buu sings the tune of Sleeping Beauty, floating around the cruise.

Trunks and Goten were in the middle of a staring contest when Buu came near them and neither batted an eye. They attempted making faces at each other to make the latter blink, and that plan went out the window as they weren't so gullible as other children. Their pride and vigor from their fathers prevented any flinching.

Goten tried tossing an energy shot close to Trunks' face, but as he dodged with ease not one eye blinked. A little contest turned into a competition as they were both about to settle things in a brawl.

Their eyes were getting unbearably itchy and red, but neither were going to give up. Yes, not giving up on a gigantic all you can eat buffet of desserts was worth the pain. The sun was merely the biggest obstacle that they couldn't prevent. At least, that's what Trunks wished was the case.

Whenever he was around Goten, time would stop. His heart would begin to flutter from seeing those… ever so innocent eyes. Hearing his laughter made his heart melt, his body received static shocks all over. That smile made the plethora bubble up within him, causing him to feel like he was in heaven.

The staring contest right now was probably him starting it, so he didn't find it weird. Goten never backed down from a challenge. Trunks' own blue eyes didn't fidget as feelings kept them strong, but for Goten he was failing miserably.

His face was flushing now, unable to even see Goten shed a tear or make a face of distraught… He blinked out of his own accord. "YEAH I win!" Goten dances with excitement, hands in the air like he just didn't care. Trunks smiled, not even remembering the deal they had. He remembered all the sappy love stories his mom always gave about the drama series on TV, mostly with Vegeta.

Not that he paid attention but if it was to get Bulma off his back from the stuff, he listened anyways. Frankly, everything Bulma even explained about having a love life was becoming a little too real. He wouldn't be so sure his dad would approve of that sort of relationship, WITH HIS RIVALS SON of all people.

Goten wrapped an arm a little tightly around Trunks' shoulders, snapping him out of his thoughts. 'Flustered' was the only word in his mind to describe what he began feeling. So much time being childhood friends, all the training… had he really fallen in love with his best friend?

"Don't worry Trunks, I'll always share my food with you!" He says, like a true sportsman.

He'll have to find out later, confirm a few things before he even could tell Goten. For now, he was glad to get sweets shared with him after dinner tonight.

"Just don't expect the salty sea to be there for you again, Goten." He snickers with his best friend.

 _The both feel a sudden jolt pass in the air._

 _They look around attempting to find the disturbance from their good time. From the right of the cruise, big billowing smoke came out from a far the ocean. Trunks wasn't sure if it was some form of enemy or cannonballs were fired._

 _No sea creature was too big or too difficult to handle, not even when they were alone._

 _Goten senses something, or someone coming their way at an alarming speed. Trunks follows his gaze, seeing a projectile heading their way. They prepared themselves, battle stances for whatever was about to attack._

 _It wasn't a thing, as clothing began making appearance through the smoke. It looked like a giant flimsy onesie, decorated in the design of clovers from playing cards._

 _Tuft of black hair makes way, a boy with tanned skin, merely a couple of inches taller than the boys, came soaring right at them. He wasn't coming towards them, his back against them, a clear sign he was thrown or blown away._

 _Trunks nor Goten reacted fast enough, the poor child ending up smashing into the side of the ship. It wasn't a heavy blow, but it shook the boat around a few times._

Yamcha came around to see what the commotion was about. "What happened? Are you two ok?" Goten sent him a small 'We're fine.' Before flying down the ship near its various anchors. They rushed down to see if said boy was even alive. No human could withstand such a blow to so much metal.

"Hey kid, are you ok?" Goten shouted. There was no answer. Black smoke still covered him and the hole he created.

The ocean breeze blew it away, revealing the injuries to his body. The top of his torso became embezzled in the metal. Trunks helps to pull him out, still no movement or breathing coming from said person.

Amongst his arms and legs were various large cuts, some bones poking out not in their proper places. "Kid! Kid! Stay with us!" Goten tells him, both taking him with one arm around each of their shoulders. He didn't do a thing still, and the two were wondering if they were carrying a dead body.

His weak eyes fluttered a little, coughing up a little blood. His lungs hurt a little, head looking left and right, stuttering a little. He sees their faces through little vision. Trunks and Goten notice, nodding to him to keep moving.

When he was about to speak, the crew at the poop deck saw them coming in with their badly hurt friend. Goku, who was busy talking to Krillin about hoping to get King Kai to come over from otherworld and make a visit turns his head over to see said children. He flies over to them, getting handed the boy in their arms.

"What was that strange blow to the ship?" Tien asks, holding Marron and shushing her as he handed her to 18.

"It was this kid! We don't know who he is, we felt an explosion that was miles away and he came hurdling from out of nowhere!" Trunks says, voice rushing. The boat shook so wildly, the large piece of beef loin Beerus was about to consume ended up in his head, taking the form of the morsel. He wasn't mad, as this happens sometimes when he becomes shocked when eating.

"Hey, hey kid. Can you hear me?" The boys neck was off to the side, eyes still weak. He brings an injured arm up, trembling, trying to utter words from jibberish.

So faintly, he started to speak. _**"M…Mom… D-D-Dad… Did I f-finally find you?"**_ Tears sprung forth, mixing in with blood on his face. His torn gloved hand, came up to touch Goku's face the other not doing anything.

"Save your strength little guy." Goku says, trying to calm the boy. Just what he was talking about Goku had no clue, but already the grief was welling in his heart for the poor boy.

"Kakarot, what are you doing with a random stranger's child?! Are you trying to sneak out again on us to train and never come back for the next 9 years?" Vegeta says, unaware of the boys' condition. Bulma and Chi-Chi come forth to see the kid, both gasping hands over their mouths.

"Should I get him a Senzu bean?" Krillin asks, desperate to see if that could do any good. The boy spoke forth once more.

" _ **I… I'm sorry… it took-took me so long. I n-never gave up hope to finally meet you… meet you."**_ His hand slowly falls onto Goku's chest. His eyes land on Goku's face, light covering it but only giving the silhouette. With what little strength he had, it disappeared. Goku's mouth is agape, watching his eyes slowly close, nuzzling into his chest.

Piccolo could see the uneasy tension, to see a child pass in front of his eyes isn't surprising. What were they even to do? He just abruptly comes out of nowhere, asking for his parents and dies in Goku's arms.

Blood trickled all over his jester jump suit, staining the periwinkle clothing. Goku remains stunned to see a child die, without even knowing what his name was.

"My, my that was quite a commotion." Whis comes towards the two, staff shimmering as usual. He uses his staff, scanning the boys' body. "What are you doing?" Goku asks, wondering what more use the staff could do. Silently going from head to toe, the orb scanned and glimmered a tiny bit.

"Don't tell me we have a visitor coming soon, Whis? I haven't even seen her for eons!" Whis waves Beerus' remark off, seeing his student examine the boy himself. As far as anyone was concerned, the two would know many gods in the world, but they were curious to see what other god would be coming next.

"It seems she's interested in giving him a second chance."

Bulma cuts in, unnerved by what seemed like the most confusing moment of her life. It'd probably be the 25th time for all she knows. "Who's coming?"

Whis places a hand on the boy's forehead. _**"Jubileus."**_


End file.
